playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Crash Bandicoot Moveset
Crash Bandicoot (クラッシュ・バンディクー) is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography GENETICALLY-ADVANCED BANDICOOT *He is a genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives life on N. Sanity Island. Throughout the series, Doctor Neo Cortex is his usual arch-enemy, and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. THE LEGACY OF CRASH BANDICOOT: *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Team Racing *Crash Bash *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure *Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash Twinsanity *Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage *Crash Tag Team Racing *Crash Boom Bang *Crash of the Titans *Crash: Mind Over Mutant Arcade Opening Ending Gameplay Crash is a fast character, fun to play and good for begginers. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Spin' - - Crash does a simple Spin *'Yo-yo Spin' - or + - Crash spins a Yo-yo around in front of him, damaging the opponent. *'Jump Spin' - + - Similiar to Spin, only it's upwards. *'Diggin'it!' - + - Crash goes underground for some seconds. While underground, press to spin and to resurface. It's an effective move, but limited to the plataform you stood in. *'Aerial Spin' - (Air) *'Aerial Yo-yo Spin' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Jump Spin' - + (Air) *'Aerial Diggin'it!' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'TNT Crate' - - Crash throws a TNT Crate, exploding in contact. *'Wumpa Throw' - or + - Crash Throws an Wumpa forwads. *'Up Wumpa Throw' - + - Crash throws an Wumpa upwards. *'Green N'Rio Beaker' - + - Crash Places a Green N'Rio Beaker and stays there as a mine. Good for starting aerial combos. *'Aerial TNT Crate' - (Air) *'Aerial Wumpa Throw' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Up Wumpa Throw' - + (Air) *'Red N'Rio Beaker' - + (Air) - Crash throws a Red n'rio beaker and when hit, opponent slows down for 5 seconds, thanks to a rain cloud. center (Circle Moves) *'Bowling Bomb' - - Crash throws a bowling bomb forwards. Hold to throw further. *'Slide Attack' - or + - Crash does a slide attack, tripping any opponent near him. *'Crystal Reward' - + - Throws Crystal into the air, which explodes and spawns AP balls. *'Fruit Bazooka' - + - Crash shoots his Fruit Bazooka. Holding will make Crash wait to shoot, but will not charge. *'Body Slam' - (Air) - Crash dives on the ground with his body. *'Aerial Slide' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Crystal Reward' - + (Air) *'Aerial Fruit Bazooka' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Spin Throw' - or - Crash grabs the opponent, spins them and throws them away. *'Fist Spin' - - Crash grabs and launches the opponent upwards *'Belly Flop' - - Crash grabs the opponent, jumps with them and finishes with a belly flop. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Nitro Crate' - (Level 1): Crash jumps into a Nitro Crate and it explodes. All the opponents caught in explosion will be killed *'Polar Ride' - (Level 2): Crash rides polar for a short time. All opponents he touch will be killed. *'Invicible Crash Dash' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Crash gaining invicibility for crashing three Aku Aku Crates. Afer it, he can freely run through his opponents for a period of time. All the opponents he runs through will be killed. This super can end earlier when Crash falls off the stage. Intros and Outros Introduction Crash appears through a portal. Winning Screen Does a part of Crash Dance. Losing Screen Falls down a hole. Costumes Eastern Bandicoot The default appearance of Crash. Diving Suit Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears with his Diving Suit on. Safari Crash Based off a costume in Crash Tag Team Racing. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion Coco' *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Crash Bandicoot. Trivia *Crash is the most requested character, the second being Spyro Category:Blog posts